


Fake Names

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: One of the customers keeps on giving Leroy random names that Leroy knows for sure are not his real name. But Leroy plays along with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt that I would gladly put a link to once I can find it again.

Leroy skillfully squeezes the caramel sauce from the bottle to the drink as the last touch, then closes the cup with the plastic lid. He lifts the cup.

“A grande Caramel Macchiato for…” he pauses to turns the cup a little so he can read David’s handwriting on the cup. Once he read the name written there, his brows knotted into one for a second. But then he rolls his eyes.

“Clark Kent,” he says as he puts the cup to the counter.

“Ah, that would be me,” a guy with dark skin and wide grin walks to the counter. He takes the cup and nods at Leroy. “Thank you,” he says, giving Leroy a crescent-moon smile.

“You forget your cape today?” Leroy asks, half-joking but almost sarcastic.

The guy lifts his head to hold his eyes at Leroy. He grins.

“Hey, it’s Clark Kent for now, please don’t reveal my true identity, will you?” he says. The left tip of his lips curl up to a lopsided grin.

Leroy chuckle. “Yeah, sure. I won’t,” he says. Then he leans forward a little. “Your secret’s safe with me, Superman,” he adds, whispering.

The guy raises his eyebrows as Leroy straightens his back up. Leroy turns around to get another cup of order, waiting to be prepared. But he can still see the guy chuckles as he shakes his head. From the corner of his eyes, Leroy watches as the guy walks out from the coffee shop.

Leroy starts preparing the next order, but he smiles to himself quietly.

*******

When Leroy sees the same guy the next day, there is a small butterfly fluttering its wings in his stomach. Instead of the order code on the cup, this time it’s the name written there that Leroy reads first when he takes the cup. Leroy bites his lower lip, but still, there is a small smile on his lips as he prepares the order for that cup.

After sprinkles the cinnamon topping over the whipped cream, he closes the lid. There is a light excitement inside of him as he reads the name on the cup aloud.

“A grande Cinnamon Dolce Latte for Draco Malfoy,” he says, placing the cup on the counter.

The smile on the guy’s lips is as bright as what he had yesterday when he takes the cup.

“Thanks,” he says, giving Leroy that crescent moon smile again. He turns around once he takes his cup.

“In a hurry, are you?” Leroy asks, and the guy stops. “Got a Potion exam coming up? Or is it a quiz on Transfiguration?”

He turns his head to look at Leroy over his shoulder. His white teeth gleaming between his lips as he grins. “Well, a Quidditch practice, actually.”

Leroy nods. “Good luck then. Don’t fall off from your broom, Malfoy.”

He turns around and walks away, preparing the next order.

*******

“A grande Java Chip Frapuccino for Frodo Baggins!”

“Yup. Thanks,”

“How’s the ring searching going?”

“Not bad, three days more and we’ll arrive in Mordor. Wish me and Sam some luck, eh?”

*******

“A venti caramel iced coffee for Jack Sparrow,” Leroy puts the cup and looks at the guy walking to get the cup. “Captain Sparrow, be that ye’?” Leroy says in the worst ever pirate talk.

The guy chuckles. “Aye, I be Sparrow,” he says, and takes the cup.

“Here’s luck and a fair wind to ye,” he says, lifting up his cup a little as he nods and winks at Leroy.

Leroy snorts. He waves his index and middle fingers lightly over his forehead, as if greeting the guy back. “Fair winds and following sea to ye,” he says.

When he turns around on his heels, he doesn’t bother to stop himself from grinning.

 

*******

 

Leroy puts the cup on the counter.

“A grande double chocolaty chip Frappuccino for Percy Jackson!”

Just like every day in the last two weeks, the guy comes over to the counter with that wide grin on his face.

“Thanks!” he says.

“It’s Friday night, Perce. Got a date with Annabeth?”

The guy stops. Unlike usual, this time he stares for a moment longer than usual before he says something back at Leroy.

“Annabeth?” he says. “Well, I actually much more interested to Jason Grace, you know…” he says, with a smirk on his face. “And Nico di Angelo, as I like guys with dark hair better,” he says, and winks at Leroy.

Leroy freezes where he stands. Unlike the usual, he can’t make himself turn around. This time, he can only freeze where he stands, as he watches the guy walking away from the coffee shop.

 

*******

  

Leroy’s brow knotted into one when he read the name written on the cup. He can barely concentrate when he’s preparing the drink, as he’s trying to think of anything that can be associated with the name. But until the cup is ready, he still can think of nothing.

Leroy sighs.

“A grande Cascara Latte for Raheem.”

The guy takes his order, and lingers there, half-grinning at Leroy.

Leroy forces a smile. “Sorry,” he says. “Is it from a new book? Or movie? Or is it from a TV series?”

The guy clears his throat. And even with his dark complexion, Leroy can see how the guy blushes. The guy looks away from Leroy. “Its… It’s actually… my name,” he says, still not looking at Leroy. Then he sighs, and slowly turns his head back to look at Leroy.

“It’s… my real name. Raheem.”

Leroy raises his eyebrows. He is half-surprised, but at the same time, also finding the way this guy is blushing in front of him to be adorable.

Leroy shakes his head lightly, and chuckles.

“Give me your cup back,” he says.

The guy looks at him with wide eyes, looking confused. “Huh?”

Leroy grabs one of the pens from the other side of the counter.

“Your cup,” he gestures at the cup that the guy is holding. “Put it back.”

The guy still looks confused, but he puts the cup back to the counter as Leroy said.

Leroy quickly writes some numbers on the cup and places it back on the counter.

“There,” he says. “And just to make sure, you can read my name tag, can’t you?”

The guy takes his cups and read Leroy scribbling on the cup. A second later, a grin takes over his face as he lifts his head up and look at Leroy.

“Okay,” he says. “And yes, I can read your name tag, _Leroy_.”

Leroy can feel his face starts burning as his heart beats rapidly.

“So, yeah. Have a good day, Raheem.”

“You too, Leroy,” Raheem says. But then his lips move silently, mouthing the words _I’ll call you_ as he keeps his eyes at Leroy. He winks and lifts his cup up, bidding Leroy a goodbye.

Leroy gives him a single nod with a shy smile, and quickly turns around. When he takes the cup for the next order, he can see Raheem walks away from the counter. But when he reaches the door, Raheem turns his head, and winks at Leroy over his shoulder.

Leroy bows his head down, but let himself smile.

*******

 


End file.
